


[Podfic] In The Indigos of Darkness

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (podfic length is pretty much exactly 30 minutes), Akallabêth, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Mortality, Númenor, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Religion, Second Age, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic King's Men, author's tags:, idk how to tag 'tw: the canon events of the akallabeth' but like. yeah., mentions of Sauron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Podfic of 'In The Indigos of Darkness' by 75hearts.A story about found family, three unrepentant king’s men under Pharazôn, disability, religion, and death
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] In The Indigos of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the indigos of darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971088) by [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts). 



> Made for @75hearts' birthday. Happy birthday!
> 
> Cover image credit to the European Southern Observatorty. [ CC BY 4.0](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:A_Snapshot_of_the_Jewel_Box_cluster_with_the_ESO_VLT.jpg)

[Link to podfic download and streaming on Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GKzjLQgg18ZgPcbXouKGZEbNjl5kB8mY/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
